Janji
by KonoHaru
Summary: Dulu, kita telah membuat sebuah janji. Tapi maafkan aku, aku telah melanggarnya. (Gak bisa bikin summary)
1. Hari Seperti Biasa

Hi~ semua (?). Aku dapet inspirasi buat fic ini pas baru mau tidur, jadi maaf ya kalo gaje XD

* * *

Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp.

Warning: Gaje, typo, OOC, alur sangat lambat, dll

* * *

Namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku memiliki sahabat bernama Kagamine Len. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Tapi kalau sekarang, mungkin dia bisa disebut sebagai saudara ku. Orang tua nya mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Karena kasihan, orang tua ku mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan sekarang ia tinggal bersama kami. Aku dan Len selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Sekarang aku dan ia duduk di kelas 1 SMA. Akan tetapi kelas kami berbeda. Dia berada di kelas 1A yang berisi anak-anak pintar, dan aku berada di kelas 1C yang berisi anak-anak yang tidak terlalu pintar tapi juga tidak terlalu bodoh. Tentu saja Len bisa masuk ke sana. Ia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran apapun, berbeda denganku yang hampir selalu mendapat nilai rata-rata. Meskipun begitu, saat istirahat dia selalu mengunjungi kelasku dan mengajakku bermain bersama. Saat pulang juga kami selalu bersama. Tentu saja karena rumah kami sama.

Biasanya saat pulang ke rumah, orang tua ku belum pulang karena pekerjaan mereka. Sehingga Len yang memasak makan malam. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantunya. Tetapi jika aku membantu, aku malah akan mengacaukan semuanya seperti dulu. Haaah… aku ini benar-benar payah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku ini buruk dalam hal apapun. Tetapi Len selalu berkata padaku, "Suatu saat, kau akan menemukan keahlian mu, jadi tenang saja!". Mendengarnya berkata seperti itu membuatku menjadi lebih tenang. Setiap hari di rumah maupun di sekolah, aku selalu bersama-sama dengannya. Bermain, menonton, belajar, dan masih banyak lagi. Hari-hari itu sangatlah menyenangkan bagiku. Aku pernah membuat janji dengannya, untuk selalu menceritakan hal-hal penting satu-sama lain. Karena itu aku tahu banyak hal tentang Len begitu juga dengannya yang tahu banyak hal tentangku.

Suatu hari, aku mendengar pembicaraan teman sekelasku tentang Len. Mereka bilang bahwa Len telah menjadi orang yang cukup populer dikalangan siswi-siswi, meskipun ia masih kalah populer dengan kakak kelas kami Kaito. Aku tidak heran jika ia populer, ia sangat pintar dan hebat dalam bidang olahraga. Bahkan saat bermain basket dilapangan, aku bisa mendengar teriakkan anak-anak perempuan. Selain itu, hampir seluruh siswa sekolah ini mengetahui namanya. Berbeda denganku, jika bertanya kepada salah satu siswa sekolah ini tentang namaku, kemungkinan besar ia tidak mengetahuinya. Karena aku anak yang pendiam di kelas. Sebenarnya aku tidak pendiam, hanya saja aku agak malu didepan orang-orang yang tidak begitu ku kenal. Karena itu kalau dirumah, sifatku berbanding terbalik dengan disekolah. Len bahkan mengira aku mungkin memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Selain malu, aku juga tidak begitu perduli dengan orang disekitarku. Dan aku juga memiliki tatapan yang tajam sehingga membuat orang-orang menghindariku. Aku tidak perduli tentang itu, aku juga tidak perduli tentang diriku yang sama sekali tidak populer. Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal romantis, bahkan aku juga tidak yakin kalau diriku ini bisa jatuh cinta. _"Jika itu terjadi, aku pasti sudah tidak waras"_ batinku. Berbeda dengan anak perempuan lain yang menyukai cerita romantis, aku lebih suka dengan cerita yang ber-genre action atau horror. Selain itu aku juga tidak suka memakai rok. Di rumah aku selalu memakai celana dan kalau disekolah aku tetap memakai celana pendek meskipun aku memakai rok seragamku. Dan itu membuat teman SMP ku bertanya, "Apakah kau ini perempuan?". Sebenarnya aku masih memiliki 'sedikit' selera perempuan seperti aku mengenakan 2 buah jepit rambut dan sebuah pita dikepala ku. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menceritakan tentang diriku ya?

Sore ini seperti biasanya aku pulang bersama dengan Len. Sampai di rumah, Len segera memasak makan malam. Sesudah makan, Len bertanya padaku

"Rin, apakah kau tahu Hatsune-san?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu. Dia cukup populer di sekolah. Ditambah lagi baru-baru ini katanya dia bergabung dengan agensi idol."

"Kau tahu? Tadi dia mengajakku bergabung dengan klub musik" Len berkata dengan semangat.

"Lalu?" Tanya ku penasaran.

"Karena aku ingin masuk ke klub yang sama denganmu, jadi aku bilang ke Hatsune-san untuk mengajakmu juga! Dan dia setuju!" jawabnya.

"Aku juga?" aku terkejut. Banyak sekali murid yang ingin masuk ke klub itu, tetapi hanya sedikit yang diterima. Murid yang sangat berbakatpun belum tentu diterima. Tapi aku dan Len, kami yang tidak mendaftar tetapi diajak bergabung itu rasanya….

"Bagaimana? Kau mau bergabung tidak? Kalau tidak, aku juga tidak"

"T-tentu saja aku mau!" jawabku bersemangat.

_"__Bernyanyi adalah hobiku, tentu saja aku mau bergabung dengan klub musik. Apalagi beberapa anggotanya adalah idol. Aku jadi sangat senang…"_

"Kalau begitu, isi formulir ini! Ini harus diserahkan besok" kata Len sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku.

"Baiklah…" kata ku dengan wajah yang bahagia.

Aku memasuki kamarku dan menutup pintunya. Dengan segera kuambil pulpenku dan kuisi formulir pendaftaran yang Len berikan padaku.

"Apakah besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan?" gumam ku.

Besoknya, aku dan Len menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran kami kepada Hatsune-san. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang ceria dan terlihat baik.

"Baiklah! Akan kuserahkan formulir ini kepada Luka-sensei! Kalau aku yang meminta kalian bergabung, pasti ia setuju!" kata Hatsune-san dengan ceria.

"Mohon bantuannya!" kata ku dan Len bersamaan. Setelah itu Hatsune-san segera pergi meninggalkan kami. Lalu Len mengajakku untuk kembali ke kelas karena bel pelajaran pertama akan segera berbunyi. Saat istirahat tiba, ada seorang gadis datang ke kelas ku.

"G-gumi-san, sedang apa disini?" kata salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Aku sedang mencari Kagamine Rin. Dimana dia?"

"Oh…dia disana, gadis yang memakai pita dikepalanya itu!" kata temanku sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Lalu temanku yang lain berkata padaku

"Kau punya masalah apa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak punya masalah apapun dengan sekolah ini?" jawabku.

"Lalu mengapa Gumi-san mencarimu? Dia ada dibagian kedisiplinan sekolah ini. Biasanya orang yang dicari oleh Gumi-san hanya teman dekatnya atau murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan sekolah."

"E-eh? Yang benar?" aku kebingungan. Apa salahku? Aku tidak merasa melakukan hal yang buruk atau semacamnya. Ah! Jangan-jangan karena tatapan tajamku kepada semua orang. Bisa saja dia merasa kesal karena itu. Kalau begitu, aku dalam posisi yang buruk…

"Kau Kagamine Rin?" Tanya Gumi-san padaku.

"I-iya…Ah, apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan? T-tolong maafkan aku! Aku janji tidak akan me-" sebelum aku selesai bicara, ia memelukku sambil berkata

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau terlihat ketakutan? Apakah aku ini menyeramkan?"

"T-tidak, a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu santai saja… Aku kemari disuruh oleh Miku-chan untuk menjemputmu" katanya.

"Me-menjemputku? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengenalkanmu kepada anggota klub lainnya…"

"Mengenalkan? Anggota klub?" aku masih belum mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Masa lupa? Kau sudah menjadi anggota resmi klub musik sekolah ini! Sekarang kita teman satu klub!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Eh? Aku diterima?" kataku sambil berteriak.

"Tentu saja! Kalau Miku-chan yang mengajak, pasti diterima. Dia adalah wakil ketua klub kita. Dan aku sekertarisnya! Salam kenal…"

"S-salam kenal. Ah, aku senang sudah diterima… Mohon bantuannya" jawabku sambil berusaha ternsenyum

"Ka-Kagamine-chan diterima sebagai anggota klub musik? Yang benar?" kata teman sekelasku terkejut.

"Ya tentu saja, aku tidak sedang bercanda!" kata Gumi-san.

"Nah sekarang ayo kita ke ruang klub!" lanjutnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Letaknya di lantai tiga. Di pintunya tertulis "Ruang Klub Musik". Saat aku masuk, ada beberapa orang disana. Len juga ada disana.

"Semuanya kenalkan. Ini anggota baru kita yang terakhir untuk audisi kali ini!" teriak Gumi-san pada semua anggota yang membuat beberapa dari mereka terkejut.

"Na-namaku Kagamine Rin. Aku dari kelas 1C. Aku harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik, salam kenal" kataku sambil menundukan badanku.

"Salam kenal~ Jadi kau Rin-chan… Kenalkan, namaku Lily. Aku dari kelas 1A" kata gadis bernama Lily kepadaku.

"Namaku Kaito. Aku dari kelas 3A. Salam kenal" kata seorang laki-laki yang sudah kuketahui sebelumnya karena ia cukup populer.

"Kaito, kau jangan cuek begitu kepada anggota baru… setidaknya jangan hanya duduk disana" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan wajah cemberut yang tidak lain adalah Hatsune-san.

"Ah, namaku Hatsune Miku. Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan?" lanjutnya

"I-iya, mohon bantuannya Hatsune-san" kataku.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil saja aku Miku"

"Ba-baiklah, Miku-san" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Megurine Luka, aku dari kelas 3A. Kau bisa memanggilku Luka. Aku ketua klub ini. Aku harap kau bisa berhubungan baik dengan semua anggota dan juga tidak melanggar aturan klub ini. Oh iya, kalau ada yang kurang kau mengerti, kau bisa tanyakan kepadaku atau anggota lain. Kami siap membantumu. Kau tidak perlu malu-malu, santai saja. Meskipun ada beberapa anggota yang kelihatan galak atau cuek, tapi mereka semua baik kok!" ucap Luka-san dengan wajah ceria.

"Terimakasih, aku akan berusaha semampuku di klub ini!" jawabku.

Hari itu aku hanya melakukan perkenalan dengan anggota klub. Aku baru akan memulai aktivitas sebagai anggota klub itu minggu depan. Dari yang kulihat, mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang baik. Dan juga Len sudah terlihat akrab dengan mereka. Aku pikir aku juga bisa cepat akrab dengan mereka. Ya…aku harap begitu.

* * *

~Tsudzuku~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga~

Pendek banget ya o_o

Ini baru chapter pertama. Gak tau juga ini mau sampe berapa chapter.

Tunggu chapter kedua nya ya :)

Tolong review nya .


	2. Kebohonganmu

Hi~ aku kembaliii… (?) Chapter kali ini udah mulai menuju inti cerita dan juga udah mulai jelas pairingnya.

* * *

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo, alur gaje dan lambat.**

* * *

Hari ini masih seperti biasa,aku bersama-sama dengan Len pergi berangkat sekolah bersama. Tidak terasa sudah 4 bulanaku bersekolah di sekolah ini. Aku juga sudah semakin akrab dengan teman-teman di sekolah, terutama anggota klub musik. Klub kami juga sering mengisi acara di berbagai tempat. Kami juga sering memenangkan perlombaan. Itu semua berkat kerja keras kami. Dan itu semua membuatku semakin merasa nyaman di klub itu. Oh iya, diantara semua anggota klub, aku paling akrab dengan Gumi-chan. Aku dulu memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'san' tapi kemudian dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'chan' agar kelihatan lebih akrab. Awalnya aku menolak karena terdengar tidak sopan memanggil kakak kelas dengan sebutan seperti itu. Tapi karena dia memaksaku, mau bagaimana lagi?

Seperti biasa juga, saat jam istirahat Len selalu ke kelasku dan mengajakku pergi ke kantin. Di kantin kami biasanya bertemu dengan beberapa anggota klub musik dan akhirnya kami makan bersama. Kami banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan sehari-hari kami. Kaito-san yang awalnya pendiam ternyata sekarang dia sangat cerewet. Dia yang paling banyak cerita. Meiko-san bilang "Kaito itu memang cuek, tapi kalau kau sudah kenal dekat dengannya pasti dia akan berubah dalam sekejap" sambil tertawa. Kami sering bercanda bersama, terutama Kaito-san yang sering membuat orang lain sebagai bahan candaan. Tapi saat dia ulang tahun, Luka-san dan yang lain bekerja sama untuk menjadikan Kaito-san sebagai bahan candaan.

Hari-hari berlalu. Saat liburan musim panas, Miku-san mengajak kami untuk main kerumahnya. Rumahnya sangat besar. Tentu saja karena dia seorang idol yang sangat popular sekarang ini. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak bersikap sombong. Itu sebabnya banyak orang yang menyukai Miku-san. Di rumahnya, disediakan banyak makanan untuk kami semua. Dan Miku-san berkata

"Ini untuk ber-pesta~ Ayo kita sambut kesuksesan klub kita yang ke-20 kalinya untuk angkatan kali ini!" dengan sangat bersemangat.

Malamnya pun kami berpesta kembang api di atap rumah Miku-san. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, memiliki sahabat baik dan bersenang-senang bersama. Saat tidur,aku mendapatkan kamar yang sama dengan Gumi-chan. Dia bercerita banyak hal padaku.

"Rin-chan, kau sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Len-kun. Apakah dia pacarmu?" Tanya nya.

"Bu-bukan! Aku tidak memiliki pacar! Bahkanaku belum pernah memiliki pacar. Bagaimana kau bisa mengira begitu? Kami kan saudara tiri!" jawabku agak panik.

"Iyaaku tahu, tapi masih mungkin kan? Kalian kan tidak berhubungan darah" kata nya sambil tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Selama iniaku cuma menganggapnya sebagai saudara, ti-tidak lebih!" Aku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kenapa? Len-kun itu cukup populer loh, banyak sekali gadis yang menyukainya. Kau yakin tidak suka?" dia mulai tersenyum agak licik.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya, lagipula selama iniaku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu!" Aku mulai menjadi lebih panik. Aku tidak ingin Gumi-chan salah paham tentangku.

"Haaaah, kau tidak usah panik begitu Rin-chan~ Aku cuma bercanda kok! Tapi baguslah kalau kau tidak suka…"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa bagus?" tanya ku.

"Karena sepertinya Miku-chan menyukai Len-kun. Kalau kau tidak suka, jadi itu bukan masalah untukmu kan?" jelas Gumi-chan padaku.

"E-eh, y-ya tentu saja. I-itu sama sekali bukan masalah kok! Hehehe…" Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku. Tapiaku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Yasudah,aku mengantuk nih. Oyasumi Rin-chan~" kata Gumi-chan sambil menguap.

"Oyasumi" dan kemudianaku menutup mataku.

Besoknya, kami kembali kerumah masing-masing di sore hari. Saataku dan Len berjalan menuju rumah kami, kami melewati sungai di dekat rumah Miku-san. Aku bisa melihat matahari yang hampir terbenam.

"Wahhh, pemandangan yang bagus!" kataku.

"Iya, kau benar" katanya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapaaku merasa wajahku agak memanas melihat ia tersenyum. Ahhhh, apa yang kupikirkan ini?

"Hey Rin?" tiba-tiba Len mengagetkanku.

"Ah! A-ada apa?!" tanyaku sambil terkejut.

"Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" tanya nya kebingungan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! La-lagi pula a-aku tidak melamun! Ayo pulang, sudah hampir malam" ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya. Kemudian Len segera mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Rin, kau masih ingat janji kita kan?"

"Hm? Yang mana?" tanya ku.

"Janji tentang kita akan selalu bercerita satu-sama lain" jawabnya.

"Oh itu, tentu sajaaku ingat. Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku ya!" dia berkata sambil menepuk pundakku, dan kemudian dia tersenyum padaku.

"A-ah i-iya, a-aku akan ce-ceritakan" jawabku gugup.

"Eh Rin? Kau sakit ya?" tanya nya padaku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak sakit! Sama sekali tidak!" jawabku dengan suara yang agak kencang.

"Ta-tapi wajah mu memerah seperti itu. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Me-merah? Tidak! Kau pasti salah lihat. Sudahlah, Aku tidak apa-apa!" kataku padanya. Kemudianaku berlari meninggalkannya. Aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak kepadaku, tapiaku tidak perduli. Sampai di rumah,aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci pintunya.

"Huh, apa-apaan dia itu! Wajahku tidak memerah atau apapun! Pasti dia salah lihat! Ya, pasti dia salah lihat. Mana mungkin wajahku memerah hanya karena…"tiba-tibaaku teringat pada senyuman Len tadi. Danaku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Ahhhh, apa-apaan ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba panas begini? Apakah AC nya rusak? Tidak, AC nya tidak rusak. Tapi kenapa…Jangan-jangan"laluaku teringat kata-kata Gumi-chan semalam.

"Mungkinkahaku? Ti-tidak, itu tidak mungkin… selama iniaku hanya menganggapnya sebagai…"

_"Iyaaku tahu, tapi masih mungkin kan? Kalian kan tidak berhubungan darah"_

"Tidaaaaak, tidak mungkin…aku… mana mungkinaku… Tapi, bisa saja. Selama iniaku selalu merasakan perasaan yang berbeda saat dekat dengannya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan sebagai seorang saudara! Ya, saudara!"aku berusaha untuk menutupi perasaanku.

Beberapa bulan pun berlalu. Awalnya hari-hariku masih seperti biasanya. Tapi sampai suatu hari kakak kelas 3 bertambah sibuk, yang menyebabkan aktifitas klub dikurangi. Kami jadi jarang bercanda bersama lagi. Dan hal yang berubah lainnya adalah, Len mulai jarang mendatangi kelasku. Dulu ia selalu datang saat jam istirahat. Tapi sekarang…

_"Mungkin dia sibuk? Dia kan berada di kelas unggulan. Pasti dia sibuk mengikuti perlombaan. Ya, mungkin begitu." _

Saat bel pulang berbunyi, murid-murid segera bersiap untuk pulang. Terlihat ekspresi bahagia pada wajah mereka. Ya, tentu saja bahagia. Bel pulang adalah sesuatu yang selalu ditunggu oleh murid kelasku. Mereka semua tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran yang disampaikan guru. Begitu juga denganku. Aku sudah siap untuk pulang. Tapi,aku tidak melihat Len.

_"Sebaiknyaaku tunggu dia di depan gerbang sekolah…" _gumamku sambil beranjak menuju gerbang sekolah.

10 menit

.

.

.

20 menitaku telah menunggunya. Tapi dia belum juga datang.

"Ukhh, kemana sih dia? Jangan-jangan dia meninggalkanku… Tidak, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lalu… sebaiknyaaku cek saja ke kelasnya" laluaku memutuskan untuk melihat ke kelasnya. Mungkin saja dia ada pelajaran tambahan atau yang lainnya. Aku menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Setelah melewati beberapa pintu akhirnyaaku menemukan satu pintu yang bertuliskan "1A". Pintunya tertutup tetapi tidak terlalu rapat.

_"Jangan-jangan benar, ada pelajaran tambahan. Kalauaku buka begitu saja, mungkinakuakan dimarahi. Lebih baikaku tunggu saja. Atau mungkin,aku bisa sedikit mengintip" _kataku sambil berusaha mengintip melalui celah pintu. Aku terkejut saat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Itu bukan pelajaran tambahan atau semacamnya, tapi itu…aku melihat Len dan Miku-san, hanya berdua saja di dalam dan mereka… berciuman. Dadaku rasanya sangat sesak. Kenapa ini? Aku segera berlari keluar menuju rumah. Perasaanku hancur. Kenapa? Kenapa begini? Apa yang salah? Apa yang salah denganku?

_"Tapi baguslah kalau kau tidak suka…"_

_"Eh? Memangnya kenapa bagus?"_

_"Karena sepertinya Miku-chan menyukai Len-kun. Kalau kau tidak suka, jadi itu bukan masalah untukmu kan?"_

Seketika aku teringat pembicaraanku dengan Gumi-chan sebelumnya. Lalu aku berhenti didepan pagar rumahku, dan bergumam.

_"Mungkinkah aku… menyukai Len? Tapi dia itu saudaraku sendiri. Ta-tapi itu mungkin saja, apalagi kita tidak berhubungan darah. Tidak, tidak mungkin aku menyukai nya! Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu! Tapi kalau tidak, kenapa dadaku sangat sakit melihat kejadian tadi? Bukankah seharusnya tidak begini? Harusnya aku bahagia karena Len bisa mendapatkan Miku-san yang sangat populer. Bukankah itu bagus?"_ gumamku. Lalu tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku.

"Kyaaa!" teriakku.

"Ma-maaf, aku mengaggetkan mu ya? Habis kau hanya diam saja di depan pagar. Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya orang yang menepuk pundakku yang tidak lain adalah Len. Dadaku terasa semakin sakit saat melihatnya.

"Rin? Kau marah ya? Maaf ya aku lama. Tadi aku ada pelajaran tambahan. Dan saat aku melihat ke kelasmu, kau sudah tidak ada. Maafkan aku" kata Len sambil membungkukkan badan.

_"Bohong! Kau bohong! Bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak berbohong padaku?" _gumamku.

"Rin, kau tidak mau memaafkanku ya?" kata Len dengan wajah bersalah.

"Len, sekarang ini aku sedang ingin sendiri. Jadi jangan ganggu aku" kataku sambil berlari masuk kedalam kamarku dan menguncinya.

Aku…sepertinya aku, telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sekaligus saudara tiriku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya? Disaat dia sudah bersama dengan orang lain. Mengapa, cinta pertamaku harus seperti ini?

* * *

~Tsudzuku~

* * *

Selesai…

Pendek yaa o_o Tapi gak apa-apa kan?

Ceritanya makin gaje aja ya? XD Buat yang tahan baca fic gaje, tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa ;)

Tolong review nya ..


End file.
